


The Curse of Grigori Molokov XVIII

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Etarberec Sandbox Syllabus [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Demon Hunters, Demons, I'm Bad At Summaries, Military, Military Families, Multi, Navy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Vampires, Vigilantism, Were-Creatures, Were-Lions, Werecats, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: The Curse of Grigori Molokov XVIII is so far a summary of what I am trying to go with for a story. I so far have a summary on who is who in order to have a good idea on who people are in my story. This is going to be a history of sorts.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Etarberec Sandbox Syllabus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153337





	1. Prologue Part I of III: The Historical Summaries of the Men and Women Richard Pell III Has Wronged

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I am finally doing this.

**The Curse of Grigori Molokov XVIII**

**Prologue Part I of III: The Historical Summaries of the Men and Women Richard Pell III Has Wronged**

_ Beauregard "Boxer" Modelin Saqqaf'ajam _

Beauregard Boxer Modelin was born to a French foreign exchange student and the Cajun American who took advantage of her innocence and naivete at eighteen years old on the 23rd day of the month of October in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. When the Cajun bastard who wronged her found out of this birth, he had drank himself to death in a cowardly attempt to avoid raising a child he didn't expect down the line. 

The girl took Beauregard with her back to Bordeaux, France where Beauregard's closest male role model was his grandfather, a French kindergarten teacher who helped him throughout elementary school. Beauregard admired his grandfather's reserved, kind-hearted nature, knowing eventually he will lose his grandfather to anything due to his grandfather's frail, delicate state later on in middle school, Beauregard knew he was to find someone like him and not like the monster that brought him into this world with regret.

Beauregard eventually moved with his mother and grandfather back to America when she managed to get a job with a visa working for the postal service, which took him to Hugamee Bay, Florida, and his grandfather would enjoy retirement near a booming tourist attraction or two in the Sunshine State. It was here Beauregard knew he would take advantage of his French Casanova genes and find someone. 

At first there was a boy named B******* R*** who Beauregard thought was the one, until he learned of a horrible slew of words he heard when he confessed his feelings for him. When this happened, Beauregard did not take the rejection well, going into a state of depression as while he graduated high school, didn't feel too confident to go to college knowing his heart was in pieces. 

_ May Gantz _

May Gantz was a girl who was born in a part of Manhattan known as 'Little Brazil' to a Brazilian mother and a German-Argentinian Father with a Rromani background. May had a talent for song which made her eventually become a child star on Broadway that helped her family of five younger brothers and three younger sister's have food on the table and smiles on their faces while her mother worked at a bakery and her father was an accountant slaving away. 

May never knew evil until she turned nineteen, her mother and father moved up in life fulfilling their dreams and May walked in on mobsters murdering one of her older coworkers, a man named Carlos who was the lead actor for his very first role. May had to flee, and so she retreated independently with a letter to her oldest brother warning her family not to find her lest they be put in an unspeakable danger just like her. 

May did so in Hugamee Bay, Florida. Despite being so far away from home, people knew her. They wanted her talents to help their dying theaters as well. But she decided to pursue a new career as a vigilante, using her voice in minor roles to help her get by, but trying to keep incognito in fear of the mafia that killed her friend, Carlos. May's vigilantism eventually drew the attention of Beauregard, who she gave the nickname of 'Boxer' due to his newfound rage against others.

May of course encouraged Boxer to channel his rage for good, teaching him how to fight and both mentoring each other on their aim. Eventually, May knew she had trained Boxer to help fight the injustices of Hugamee Bay, at least, so eventually the both of them can fight the mafia and avenge the man May admired. 

_ Durandiel _

Boxer would obtain Durandiel one day while on a mission to stop a terrorist from destroying a casino that he and May were hired to do security for during a short period of time. Durandiel was a hornet that spotted Boxer and gave him his ability to turn his clothing into any weapon of his choosing (though his underwear seemed to turn into firearms while most other parts of his wardrobe would turn into either a crossbow, a baton with electrical powers, or in the rare occasion he wears socks, a baseball bat). This is how Boxer learned first of the supernatural, as Durandiel was the first Angel Boxer met that day. 

Contrary to popular belief, Boxer learned Angels are not always what they seem, as Durandiel gave him his powers through a hornet-like sting on his forehead. Durandiel currently rests on the back of Boxer's neck occasionally aiding Boxer in many of the deadly encounters he faces. 

_ Atif Bedlah Modelin Saqqaf'ajam (and his family consisting of his father, Khalil Abdul Saqqaf'ajam and his sister, Halah Bedlah Saqqaf'ajam) _

Atif, and his sister Halah were the children of an Indian immigrant Hijabi mother and a Moroccan immigrant father who had dwarfism run in his family for forty-four generations, due to a 'curse from a Djinn'. Halah's birth helped lift the curse, being a healthy baby girl that eventually grew to five feet and six inches, only three inches shorter than her mother. Atif was only three inches shorter than Halah, so while short in most people's eyes, is at least taller than Khalil's three feet and nine inches. 

Atif and Halah both grew up in Liverpool, aware of the Islamophobia that has alienated the two of them from the rest of the English town in some instances. Atif and Halah knew things had gotten worse when Khalil had left to become a hotel manager in an American establishment in Florida and their mother had to take care of them despite being ostracized for her love of God and the teachings of the Qu'ran. It was rather unfortunate, as just when Halah got a business degree at her local university and Atif was just getting ready to finish high school, their mother grew sick, and she eventually passed on in the hospital. 

They decided to immigrate to America, and work with their father at the Inn he was tending to in Hugamee Bay, Florida. There, Atif and Halah learned Khalil was dubbed 'The Innkeeper' by many of the Americans who were regular patrons at the hotel. At first Atif felt optimistic that the Islamophobia that was isolating and horrifying for his family in England would never be in a country that grew to treat his Father with respect. Boy was he wrong. 

Atif one night while shopping by himself was being ganged up by men in white hoods who stripped him and were plotting to hang his neck over to a tree. Atif panicked, thinking that this would be the day he would reunite with his mother in such an indignant state. Of course that never happened as a foul-mouthed French boy came in and saved his life, shooting down these white-hooded men (which Atif learned was the KKK) alongside a Brazilian-American girl who was relieved Atif didn't know who she was. It was that one French boy that he knew was the one that could protect him and his family. There was just one problem…

Khalil didn't approve of Boxer at first; Boxer ever since he was rejected by his first love was a bit of a delinquent that stirred trouble at the Inn. For Atif to fall in love with Boxer would surely add more chaos to his life. However, Khalil eventually learned of Boxer saving Atif from the KKK and begrudgingly allow them to be together after some persuasion from the both of them. It was afterwards that Boxer got a job at the Inn on top of his vigilante antics. 

Boxer and Atif later helped May Gantz (with Halah tagging along out of a genuine curiosity of who her brother was having for company) dispose of a corrupt music producer scamming people out of a career. But that isn't important for right now. 

Boxer and May when cleaning the Innkeeper's office found a blue lamp which then lead to them discovering two innocent genies that were once human girls in a forbidden relationship, one a princess to be wed to a Sultan and the other a thief who captured her heart and eventually the attention of the Djinn who trapped them in this horrid state. Boxer wished for Atif's safety, a bottle of Grape Faygo, and their freedom. This angered the Djinn who was taking advantage of them, the demonic bitch named Jhafarim. This invoked wrath was due to Jhafarim using them to wish for her own freedom, away from the now cursedly titled Cerulean Lamp they found and thus plotted for an invasion of demons on the day Boxer and Atif were to be wed. 

Boxer proposed to Atif of course, but the both of them (and May) knew that a catastrophe of the supernatural variety must be prevented on their wedding day, which lead to them dialing a toll free number to call some people that can help at least lower the amount of casualties that would be had at that day. This was war, after all…

_ The Kuwabara Family (or more specifically, the Kuwabara Sisters) _

Ryoko Kuwabara didn't realize this, but she didn't know that she would be the matriarch of her family's demon hunting business so soon when her father accepted the job of culling some unholy Demons at a sacred place such as a church. There was a lot on her mind. For example, her little sister, Ichigo was going to find a college soon that she can learn to become an adult in a dangerous world. She was the baby of the family, and her purpose in life was still being questioned in the family as their older brother Suika had disappeared for New York City to become a music producer at the time. 

Little did she realize a demon has their heart set on Ichigo and that his love for her would trigger a rare phenomenon in Demons that Ryoko would learn first thing at hand. 

This demon's name is Brokey and Brokey was an Incubus, a demon of lust, that was forced to experiment aphrodisiacs on by Warlocks since he was a little boy. His cherubic face was what prevented him from being tested more deadly chemicals like his older brothers and sisters. However, when he and Ichigo were both fourteen, Brokey saw her picture for the first time when Warlocks were warning each other of the Kuwabara Family and their reputation to slay anyone siding with the demons. Brokey plotted at eighteen to pursue Ichigo and profess his feelings to her. 

Ichigo and Brokey did indeed fall in love, which angered and frustrated Ryoko to the point that made her even feel intense lust for Brokey. It distracted her from her tactical meetings on preventing a tragedy at their local Catholic Church where Boxer and Atif were to have their holy act of matrimony. Eventually, Ryoko learned of Brokey actually reforming, an occurrence where Demons repent their sins and wish to lose their demonhood to aid humanity instead of destroy it. Ryoko was pleased with this information and thus she learned how to help him, solving her rage and lust against Brokey. 

It was there that Ryoko introduced Ichigo to the Moncalibus Elixir, a potion that turns Demons into Humans that sadly also doubled as an aphrodisiac. Brokey was willing to take it if it was the last drug he had to take, which lead to Brokey's Reformation to complete. 

Ichigo and Brokey were finally able to be lovers, and the family was finally at peace for a time. However, Boxer and Atif's wedding drew near and so the Kuwabara Family needed to prepare. 

Unfortunately during the wedding, Ichigo and Ryoko both lost their parents. Ryoko's Father, Katsuya Kuwabara, had the Golden wedding bell that hung in the bell tower crush him to death by a demon. Ryoko's Mother formerly known as Alice Pell would die being impaled by the holy cross that once hung over weddings where Jesus Christ would once watch over every newlywed couple pledging their vows to each other. Ryoko and Ichigo were devastated, knowing now they were now orphans. 

They needed some time alone after that, at least protecting their clients from the beasts that have slaughtered their parents in cold blood that day. 

_ Anastasia Nadia Auroras _

Anastasia Nadia Auroras (or Ana for short) was one of the more privileged women of color in the town of Hugamee Bay, being the sister of the CEO of the Inn that Khalil and the rest of the Saqqaf'ajam manage, Cyrano Severus Auroras. She was also one of a handful of humans that have descended from the first Angels to fight against Demons on Earth. This meant she can take the form of anyone she wanted and anything she wanted. 

She of course was falling in love. She recognized his face, his voice, his body, and his attitude. This boy who riddled her mind was unfortunately far away from her, in a small island kingdom in the South Pacific near the French Polynesian islands. He was but a true prince who loved everyone, and yet she probably would have wanted to be the only one to love him in return. She didn't understand why she loved him so much until her brother Cyrano explained more on her Angelic bloodline, this bloodline cursing her with the emotional binding to a someone who she felt the compulsion to protect with her life. Luckily her binding can be pulled away at any time, but her first love is the hardest binding to shake off, so she is encouraged to pursue him and get to know him at least. 

Cyrano learned of the miracle of the wedding of his recent employee, Khalil and wanted to at least make his other employees, Boxer and Atif have some ease and relaxation as the wedding was a shitshow all around. This was his opportunity to help his sister meet this boy she longed for in the tropical island paradise she saw him in countless times on the newspaper. And so she snuck herself into Boxer and Atif's luggage as she was to meet…

_ Prince Horatio Aragón of Eternius _

Prince Horatio Aragon of Eternius was from a family of prodigies that ruled over the micronation and small island kingdom of Eternius, a kingdom of scholars that required their Belgian and French blooded nobility to marry the local commoners of the island and occasionally a curious tourist in order to prevent inbreeding. In the case of Horatio, his mother was a Tahitian girl curious about Eternius but she was also a beautiful woman that many fought over, including his father, the current King of Eternius. 

Being born a Prince of Eternius, Horatio was forced at a young age of five to study courses most children would never be pressured to take until they were going into honor courses in high school (including calculus and IB-grade physics). This was a struggle for the poor boy who only had an IQ of 190, which disappointed his Father for many reasons. 

What made Horatio happy of course was the fairy tales his mother would tell him of dashing princes, evil witches, and fair maidens. Prince Horatio wanted to be one of those dashing princes, and so trained himself in fencing, ballet, acrobatics, and theater on top of his usual studies, though also kept his focus on etiquette and languages so he may speak with anyone he wishes. This lead to more disappointment from his Father who wished his son would pursue a more useful place of study in the maths and sciences. 

If Horatio were the common man, he would tell his Dad 'up yours'. However, Horatio was a true prince that loved everyone and while he doesn't expect people to love him back, he had to learn a less offensive yet still controversial way to voice his rebellion against a Father who tried to force his expectations of him at such a young age. So he took to some vigilantism of his own, stopping rogues and thieves from terrorizing his kingdom and winning the hearts of his people in the process. 

Boxer and Atif of course would be Horatio's first encounter with Americans, but not just any Americans… Gay Americans that were Horatio's age, specifically on his eighteenth birthday. This gave Horatio a bit of glee and he wanted to invite Boxer and Atif to his birthday party, which was awfully small for such an extravagant, flamboyant prince as Horatio himself. Little did he realize a man that once pursued his mother would now be plotting to kill him at this party. Little did he also realize he had a Guardian Angel in the form of Anastasia to protect him from this would-be killer. 

Ana protected Horatio from his killer, Rasputin Frollo, in order to declare her love for him and also to introduce herself properly to Boxer and Atif, being the second Angelic being Boxer and Atif had met during their time. 

Horatio insisted to his Father that he must go to America and become an Ambassador to represent Eternius in order to be with his newfound allies in Anastasia, Boxer, and Atif. His Father begrudgingly agreed, fully aware of his true intentions but conditioned his son that he must still be pursuing knowledge during his time in America. 

Boxer, Atif, Horatio, and Ana soon were going to America, Boxer and Atif returning to their honeymoon still exhausted and Anastasia returning with Horatio to develop their bond, with Anastasia's new role as Horatio's 'Guardian Angel'. 

_ Evangeline Flintell _

Years prior, a Demon Tamer named Beatrice Flintell took a Gremlin-type Fairy that once was known to tamper with electricity in Kansas City, Missouri, and took her under her wing. Beatrice helped her learn how to use her electric powers for good, fixing technical problems and saving computers from being fried. This Fairy loved this new career of aiding people with technology instead of making them frustrated with it. Of course, what she didn't realize then was that Beatrice was reforming her as well. She learned eventually, when she confessed she wanted to be a Human girl and live her life without people being afraid to speak with her about their problems due to her Fairy background. Beatrice agreed and so she mixed the Moncalibus Elixir with another drug… Aphrodite's Tears, a drug that changes the biological sex of a creature. It was then this Fairy after making love to Beatrice was reborn as Evangeline. 

Evangeline and Beatrice were happy together, until Beatrice was killed horribly by Warlocks who were after Evangeline. Evangeline then learned of what Demon Tamers were and needed to find another Demon Tamer to help her continue her life more safely. The closest Demon Hunting family to accept Evangeline into their circle was coincidentally the Kuwabara Family, who just discovered Ichigo was a Demon Tamer in her own right with Brokey. 

_ Akvamarin Chernikov and Rosita Sekvoya _

Back on the plane with Boxer and Atif, new passengers on the plane back to Hugamee Bay, Florida, had their own demons they needed exterminated. 

For Akvamarin Chernikov it was the demonic lycanthrope that stalked him his whole life, waiting for the right moment to stalk him and make him her meal. This werewolf was Volka Black, and she wanted to eat Akvamarin after she ate his parents and discovered how delicious and amazing they tasted, even down to their very bones. It turned out she wasn't the only demon that was interested in eating Akva; It turned out Akvamarin Chernikov was cursed with a recessive gene; a genetic disposition that occasionally came to those with Bombay Blood, which was the gene that makes a human not just edible to a demon, but downright delectable. Akvamarin wished to be rid of these demons in order to finally live a happy life with the one he loved, Rosita Sekvoya. 

For Rosita Sekvoya, that demon was actually a human woman who was the face of the Russian mob that was in the criminal underground of America, that same mafia that killed Carlos in New York City that May Gantz was trying to avoid. Rosita knew this human woman that was an admin for this despicable group of peoples that caused suffering to innocents for the sadistic joy of it all. That person was none other than Rosita's mother, Capricia Sekvoya, who was a cruel heartless woman who stepped on men to stay in power. 

Capricia Sekvoya was against the idea of Rosita spending the rest of her life with Akvamarin Chernikov, the sole reason she let Rosita take Akva in when she was five and he was six was because Capricia wanted to prove to people she wasn't completely heartless. However, as Akvamarin was becoming a man, Akvamarin still depended on Rosita, and Rosita was willing to help Akvamarin with his genetic condition to the point of studying medicine to help benefit the people. Capricia hated that and tried to get rid of Akvamarin once she saw he was becoming a weaker man than Capricia had hoped. So she tried to kick Akvamarin out. With that, Rosita decided she was to go with Akvamarin to America where she had hoped her mother wouldn't follow. Capricia in turn decided she needed to hunt down a suitor for Rosita in order to keep tabs on her. She of course needed the man to be used still so she turned to a gullible Canadian bodyguard who will soon rue the day they crossed paths with each other...

**Richard Pell III.**

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Prologue Part II of III: The Historical Summaries of the Men and Women Grigori Molokov XVIII Has Damned

**The Curse of Grigori Molokov XVIII**

**Prologue Part II of III: The Historical Summaries of the Men and Women Grigori Molokov XVIII Has Damned**

_ Vladimir Francisco Moiseiwich _

Vladimir Francisco Moiseiwich was a thirty-nine-year-old Spanish-born Russian student turned lab assistant at the University of St. Petersburg prior to meeting Grigori Molokov XVIII. It was March 28, 1889 when Vladimir found the nobleman interesting, investigating his frequent visits at night, studying in the biochemistry lab his Professors before him were looking into. Of course, it was a mistake to engage with Grigori Molokov XVIII, as Vladimir was pulled into a Hell he could not escape. 

This mistake lead to him discovering Grigori's actually a Vampire, whose blood was corrupted with the transfusion of Satan's blood. He was recently sired by another Vampire, who was also another nobleman. Vladimir rather than also being sired by Grigori was made a test subject, being forced to eat the flesh of an Unholy Demon, more specifically, a dying Succubus that Grigori presumed would be an agent of Satan, only to be corrected in the Succubus' last breath that she was serving Asmodeus, the Demon General of Lust. 

Though Vladimir didn't have any physiologically altering effects on his body and soul, it took pushing Vladimir into a lion's den in a St. Petersburg Zoo on August 29, 1889 for Grigori to observe the lion being fused into Vladimir's body, making Vladimir become a were-lion with the blood of a Demon of Lust coursing through his veins. Vladimir could not die, no matter how much his body was being torn into shreds. It seemed the Lust Demon gave Vladimir an idiosyncrasy in which his cells regenerate much faster than a regular human. It seemed Grigori had created a perfect Blood Doll that can never die, and can be feasted on for as long as possible. 

Vladimir had to escape. He needed to. He was being groomed into an unhealthy relationship, having people watch and laugh as Vladimir was being enslaved for the entertainment of other Vampires. 

It was when the Bolshevik Revolution occurred, in which the proletariat culled every Vampire in Russia, which would have included Grigori. Vladimir managed to escape, and Vladimir thought he was in the clear at first. However Grigori managed to find him in Paris, France during the Nazi Occupation, though Grigori grew greedy and he was plotting how to collect more Blood Dolls using Vladimir as punishment for his escaping. 

_ Gelar Underwood _

Gelar Underwood grew up in a spiteful Darwin, Australia, where he was born to an Aboriginal woman and an English bastard for a Father. Despite growing up starving and beaten, Gelar grew to be a giant, being seven-foot-three by the time he was twenty. This made him hired to be the muscle for many Australians, a couple of which did not respect him. 

When he was younger however during WWII, a Japanese fighter pilot was rescued by him and they developed a close bond. This fighter pilot, Kazuki Kobayashi, died in Gelar's arms when he was trying to escape from the facility trying to wipe away his dark past. Gelar knew someday he would see Kazuki's face again somewhere…

For now, he was a twenty-eight year old in 1950's Australia. He was still looking for a better life where he didn't always have to be the muscle. This lead to him meeting Grigori, and having an interesting meal with him. What Gelar didn't realize was that he was eating the flesh of Vladimir. What he also didn't know was soon he too would become a were-lion with Succubus blood coursing through his veins. When Gelar recognized what had become of him, Grigori had decided to use Gelar and Vladimir as test subjects on a smaller town in Australia, one that would be soon forgotten. Gelar began to regret the day he crossed paths with Grigori that day, watching an Aboriginal town actually die from Vladimir and Gelar's flesh being fed to them disguised as 'pork'. 

Gelar and Vladimir decided to escape the confines again, this time going to Paris again, and there they were able to live normally for a short period of time, until Grigori managed to capture them again with a little help from someone else. 

_ Nicholai Dementieva _

Nicholai was a boy born to a Soviet refugee named Lev Dementiev and a French lingerie model, Genevieve. Genevieve took the feminine surname of Dementieva to respect her husband when they married, of course Nicholai liked the sound of Dementieva more so took the feminine surname rather than the masculine one like his Father would have wanted. Regardless, Nicholai was a clever boy who loved exploring and adventuring. It wasn't a bit of a surprise that Nicholai was a curious teenager who would unfortunately learn the downfall to his nature when meeting one of Grigori's Spanish associates for a short period of time. 

Nicholai was force fed the flesh of Gelar and Vladimir, being one of the few to survive and become the third were-lion made to be fed to other vampires on New Years Eve of 1999. 

The three of them of course collaborated on an easier escape compared to before, with Gelar and Vladimir learning from Nicholai on how to escape to New Orleans unnoticed. 

For a while, Nicholai had managed to find a job as a male stripper and occasional prostitute to help Vladimir and Gelar survive in New Orleans streets and to help himself get an education at Loyola University. It was something Nicholai didn't mind that much, especially when once the Sun rose, the three of them managed to bond with Constantine Kobayashi, the half-Japanese half-Argentinian grandson of the fighter pilot that Gelar attempted to rescue. It was there they developed an unlikely rivalry over Constantine's affections. 

_ Constantine Kobayashi _

There was an issue of course. Constantine Kobayashi was a generally reserved boy who managed to graduate college with a Bachelor's degree in Graphic Design despite Gelar and Nicholai's fighting over him. Though, over time, Constantine was trying to find a way to initially politely decline the both of them. 

_ Persephone Abellard _

It was then he met Persephone Abellard, the night that her band was performing in Nicholai's bar. Persphone at the time was dating Marie Wallace, her high school sweetheart who sadly was tone-deaf and a horrible songstress over all. She was in the band for the attention and fame, and she didn't take well to Nicholai trying to politely decline her invitation for sex. 

Persphone knew it was the last straw at that time, with Persephone breaking up with Marie and splitting the band up after seeing Marie upset that Nicholai ran to Constantine instead of willingly accept being pressured into sex. Constantine fell in love with Persephone that day, and Persephone in turn fell in love with him but not in the way Constantine was expecting. 

Nicholai and Persephone plotted for revenge for Marie Wallace's actions of wronging the both of them, and Constantine made for the perfect proxy. So in the end, Constantine lost his virginity to both of them, Nicholai unsuspectingly arousing Gelar's nerves that day. 

Little did Constantine and Nicholai realize that Persephone would stop thinking about Marie Wallace the minute she met and fell in love with Vladimir. Constantine didn't realize this either, but that day also made him an unassuming Casanova as two more people fell in love with him. 

_ Vanessa Garcia _

A Miami-born Cuban-American who was born to a mother who would eventually become a vampire and a father who would eventually kill himself over the fact no one believed him. Vanessa would later be adopted into an Argentinian mob family that provided her hormone therapy and vaginoplasty growing up as she was born longing to be a princess but was stuck being a pauper initially for a long time. It was later when she turned 23 that she got into an argument with the Don of the mob, as Vanessa wanted to find her mother and the Don wanted her to stay safe. When her old name was used instead of Vanessa, she ran away from home that day to New Orleans. 

Vanessa never found her mother, but she instead found a job working as a diner waitress serving Constantine and Nicholai their favorite coffee. Constantine loved her perky attitude, though Vanessa fell in love with Nicholai for his more rebellious streak, playing up the idea he was a bad boy with his heart set on her as well. Constantine of course didn't know at the time that Nicholai would be hoping to include Constantine in the family he was developing. 

_ Alphonse Frizoni _

Alphonse was the first boy that Constantine fell in love at first sight with, the timid pizza delivery boy was scared and skittish due to a dangerous life at home with his abusive older brothers and a careless older sister. The four of them were running a pizzeria that they inherited from their father when one of the brothers accidentally killed him by boiling him alive in the walk-in oven. 

Constantine and Nicholai didn't realize how much he wanted to protect that boy, as while he was eighteen years old, he was still small and delicate and needed to be protected. The squirrely boy would eventually reveal a more assertive side when he finally stood up to his brothers when they were arguing over his well-being, with Alphonse in the end going with Constantine and Nicholai and moving in with them. The brothers did not pursue them, setting their sights on treasure from an unlikely source. 

_ Madeline Gore _

Madeline Gore while Constantine loved her did not love him back. She was occupied with her own troubles as she was struggling with schoolwork and dealing with a stoner named Willam Spencers who pursued a friendship with Nicholai. Willam liked to be called 'Billy' and it seemed his addiction to drugs led to him being taken advantage of by many people. Madeline didn't trust Nicholai because of this. 

Constantine didn't trust Billy around Nicholai, primarily due to Nicholai often being around Billy when drugs were involved. Constantine's biggest worry was that Nicholai would become addicted to drugs as well. So when the two met, there was a kinship that developed due to their trust issues with their closest confidants. 

The bond unfortunately was short lived, as the drugs were being sold by the mob and Grigori was running that mob. Billy was fortunate to be moved to a military base in England by his Father but sadly Madeline was held at gunpoint to tell Grigori where Nicholai and his newfound family was. It was then that she did, though now she regretted it, as she witnessed the horror that Constantine and the others had to go through. Madeline would keep regretting her decision for the rest of her life, damning the name of Grigori of forcing her to make a selfish choice. 

_ Kurloz Hakamichi _

Kurloz Hakamichi was a person whom Madeline and Constantine begrudgingly hung out with. They initially got off on the wrong foot, but eventually they mutually got along after dealing with ex-coterie mates who were being abusive to Madeline. Kurloz tried negotiating with different people to get these people off her back, but virtually nobody made any move to help him.

Eventually, Kurloz took a stand against Grigori which earned the respect of Constantine and his friends. However, they all had to skip town to get away from Grigori. On top of this, Kurloz ended up doing his own thing entirely, on the grounds of downright needing to in order to pay back debts of honour to other people.

_-_-_-_


	3. Prologue Part III of III: The Founding Mothers and Fathers of Salvation

**The Curse of Grigori Molokov XVIII**

**Prologue Part III of III: The Founding Mothers and Fathers of Salvation**

_ Lt. Giovanna Brandmoore of the U.S. Navy _

Giovanna Brandmoore was a military brat whose family initially started off poor. Her mother was an Italian-Argentinian American woman who attempted a deli in Milwaukee, Wisconsin while her husband was out at sea serving the American Navy and barely making a buck while doing so. Despite the lack of funds from their Father's endeavors, Giovanna and her older brother Gabriel grew up admiring the man. Gabriel was recruited and drafted to work in South Korea and at first things seemed well. That is until Gabriel outed himself as an unsavory individual, getting himself disbarred and kicked out of the Navy for taking advantage of a girl around Giovanna's age. 

_ Ae-Jeong Dan _

Ae-Jeong at fourteen wanted nothing better to do but become a nurse and help people. She was a docile girl that way, but was naive and vulnerable of the evil of humanity. This evil was face-to-face with her when she was horribly seduced by Gabriel Brandmoore. This man manipulated her into a relationship, grooming her to be a wife he would take home with her and raise a family with while she studied medicine at a Wisconsin university instead of her home in Seoul. 

It was quite fortunate that Ae-Jeong wasn't separated from her family, as Gabriel's fellow soldiers lost his respect for him when she excitedly told them she was having his child. It aroused the rage and disgust of everyone who realized Gabriel's crime of pedophilia while on duty. He was sentenced into exile from both countries, which made Ae-Jeong upset at first as soon she would be a single mother of a half-Korean boy who would barely know both sides of the story. 

_ Tae-Song Dan _

Giovanna when she was nineteen was also drafted into South Korea but fortunately she wasn't the monster her brother was. It was clear she was wanting to repent for her brother's sins so requested she visited Ae-Jeong and her son often. 

She met Tae-Song when he was only four years old, and she was still surprised that the boy was much like his mother; kind, gentle, and also wanting to help others in need. Giovanna of course hoped Tae-Song had more role models in her life, and thus worked her way up to being a Lieutenant and in the meantime, Ae-Jeong and Tae-Song kept in touch. 

This influenced Tae-Song to join the Navy of South Korea, as many South Korean boys have to do military service. Tae-Song's disposition and developed courage made him a perfect combat medic, and it has been said he studied medicine with his mother while he was still in high school. 

It was an odd series of events in which Tae-Song would meet his biological aunt, Lieutenant Giovanna Brandmoore of the U.S. Navy, when both were recruited to join their Navy's S.A.E.R.D.

_ Admiral Danjon of the French Navy _

S.A.E.R.D. stands for the Supernatural Aquatic Exploration and Research Division. The European Union initially created this division to help combat demons that have grown in the dark depths of the ocean. However, recently they needed people, either soldiers from their country's Navy or Demon Hunters who never were drafted in any military from all over the world to finally ask the question of where Angels and Demons really came from. 

Admiral Danjon of the French Navy is one of many admins to S.A.E.R.D. and yet he has been the most curious of this question for years. He recruited reputable Lieutenants from his French Navy, while requesting recommendations of people to aid them in solving these damning questions. 

Lt. Brandmoore's superior Admiral recommended her while Tae-Song's superior officer suggested him and his mother. It was this instance that Lt. Brandmoore and the now thirty-five year old woman that her brother sent himself into damnation for were reunited at last in the coldest continent on Earth… Antarctica. 

Admiral Danjon needed their help most importantly, as they managed to dig out an interesting specimen of a foreign species out of the Antarctic Ice early on. 

_ Edelweiss, the Beast _

Edelweiss managed to survive in a cold Hellscape for as long as she could remember only to be awakened by the trespassers aboard her ship that managed to take away her copilot who sadly died in his cryo-stasis. 

This did not bode well for these peculiar creatures to her as she was enraged with lust, and she needed the warmth of these humans. The only issue was how she was supposed to breed with them. From her observation, humans don't have compatible sex organs to her, which was something she learned from impaling the soldiers that dared to go near her. 

She learned of course; She learned how to mate with a human the minute she saw a human approach her with a bare stomach to her, showing how her reproductive organs initially would not be compatible with his. She found a way. She really found a way. She picked up this human and sang to him her mating call. 

It would be later she would be shown more humans and learn more about the dominant species of the planet she has found. She may not know understand how to speak with these creatures, but she would learn about them one way or another, which was helped by Admiral Danjon giving her an instrument to write with and blank sheets of paper bound together by peculiar substances she was not familiar with right away. 

It would be here she would write about them. 

_ Shinobu Inugami and the Women Named Gardenia and Electra _

Shinobu had an encounter with a Demon and has managed to bond well with those also forced to have the blood of demons course through their veins. In his case, these two people were Gardenia, a girl whose hands can heal any wound and Electra, a girl whose striped skin can conduct and shoot out electricity and can manipulate technology much like a demon's if she ever so wished it. The Carribean Navy sent them to S.A.E.R.D. to help them seek purpose and to also lure the Demon who Shinobu and the girls initially served blindly before they knew of her true intentions. 

The demon was a Fairy of Gluttony and her name was Lady Indiga, who was planning to feast on Shinobu's energy and drain him until he eventually would fade out of existence, which didn't help the poor college dropout from Sapporo, Japan's intense masochism. 

While Lady Indiga no longer has power over this interesting trio, they still are cautious, willing to serve S.A.E.R.D. on security duties if it means not doing outsourced work overseas work like other agents, which would make Lady Indiga find them alone faster. 

This was a shame as Electra and Gardenia would soon confront the one person still blind to Lady Indiga's hungry nature; their older brother, Volt. 

_ Agent Fiona Fletcher _

Agent Fletcher was hired by the Australian Secret Service and soon was recruited by S.A.E.R.D. to handle more deadly tasks. Of course, she sadly could not truly fathom how deadly these tasks could get, especially under the circumstance that she was a single mother of two. 

Agent Fletcher had Florence Fletcher when she did a mission in Hungary protecting her Father who sadly was lost due to having the genetic code worthy of a Demon's favorite meal. Florence never got to meet her Father in person. 

But Agent Fletcher needed another source of income during her time and so when she was in Belgium, she remarried, only she noticed the mistake early on when once she bore a son for her Belgian husband, she was no longer treated with the same loving hands she thought she knew him for. She watched her two children get beaten and bruised by someone that was supposed to shelter them. It was getting infuriating having to come back from a mission only to see her two children crying, but she needed the income from her husband so often got into verbal spats that didn't solve anything at first. 

The last straw was when Florence was ten years old and her half-brother, Benard was eight. Benard defended his sister from a sexual assault, and was hospitalized by his father. Agent Fletcher had to file for a divorce, and Belgian Child Protection Services used Benard's state at that hospital as proof that he could not take custody of the son he only sought a relationship with her for. The attempted sexual assault on Florence was another nail in the coffin as Benard's father can't even see his children. Benard's Father lost the family he took for granted, and Agent Fletcher got a raise that day when word got around of what had happened. 

Agent Fletcher for a while got to raise her two children in Australia (at that time she was sent by the Australian Secret Service to kill Gabriel Brandmoore for his notoriety in both South Korea and the United States as well as ruining his reputation further by angering many locals in Australia), where she showed them the continent and the many things that came with it, both good and bad. Benard and Florence grew to be Australian teenagers with a love for animals as well as an amazing voice, taking choir in middle school and high school and honing their craft visiting their town's Opera House studying theater and music. (No, they did not go to Sydney). It was good for them but they could not get by on these talents alone. 

_ Lieutenant Mauricia Bonanova of the Spanish Navy _

A Spanish Navy Lieutenant who also had a well-renowned penchant for Opera saw the two of them that night and consulted with Agent Fletcher to recruit them for S.A.E.R.D., citing the rumor that singing and performance has been known to ward off unwanted Demons for various cultures. 

Agent Fletcher herself was being recruited by S.A.E.R.D. with her higher-ups, as Agent Fletcher's experience with Florence's late Father would make her a perfect candidate to help with missions for S.A.E.R.D. She knew Florence and Benard would have a better life in S.A.E.R.D. Headquarters, and with that, she agreed to Mauricia's request. 

But Florence and Benard could not perform alone, so Mauricia recruited in Europe and later in Argentina. She managed to find two Half-Angel siblings that also grew to love the humanities and thus she created the Opera Troupe with the approval of her Admiral and Admiral Danjon. 

You would think the future would be shrouded in Darkness however with such a large cast to this daring tale. 

_ DARKNESS _

Bumo Gunface only says “DARKNESS.”

She was summoned by a Warlock, but did not remember anything else. She was competent at secretarial duties, suggesting she would make a decent assistant. However, the Warlock who summoned her was killed before he could tell her anything, and this made her listlessly wander around until she travelled to the South Pole, and stumbled upon a facility housing an alien. The scientists there decided to study Bumo Gunface as well.

_ Madeline Gore once more… _

Madeline was recruited into the military after her regrets came to haunt her even further, the money she had was to pay for her degree in psychology so that one day she can find a means to lie to herself more and more as the days go by and she heard no signs from the people she was forced to relinquish to Grigori Molokov XVIII. It was sad but despite getting her doctorate and despite moving away into a secluded area in Antarctica, Madeline still could not lie to herself that her actions had consequences and she prayed and prayed and prayed that someday she could actually deserve the forgiveness that she presumed Constantine would never give her. 

Admiral Danjon recruited her to join S.A.E.R.D. after another recommendation from her superior officer, as her psychological analysis on other soldiers as well as her connection to the supernatural would make her useful for the team. She wouldn't even have to remove her appendix like the settlers in other military bases from Chile and Argentina as a medical team that includes her new co-workers, Tae-Song and Ae-Jeong would be there to help her through any future madness that goes through. 

_ Natsumi Aki, forever investigating… _

Natsumi Aki was a reporting journalist who has snuck into S.A.E.R.D. headquarters to search for what can go wrong for the governments who allow their Navies to create this project. She is a woman who longs to stir the pot of chaos, in search for a scandal to bubble over so she can finally report it and have her scoop. 

She was like this because she tried to become a romance novelist as a teenager, but none of her work was well received, so the woman went into journalism when she went to college and now she craves the idea she can finally write what she has learned on the job, to pursue her career in a saucy romance novel that would take the world by storm. This sadly lead her to be quite the unwelcome voyeurist. 

It is a shame that Admiral Danjon did not kick her out, as the woman has made for a terrible spy. Pretty soon however, she will begin to write the story  _ of how Richard Pell III started a revolution and how Madeline Gore was finally cleansed of her previous sins.  _

_-_-_-_

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot Suika but he appeared a bit later in this story somewhat so expect him in a later chapter as this is a rundown on characters stories. Most of the story of this part is in a perspective focusing on Boxer Modelin as he was the character that kickstarted the creation of this universe to begin with. Expect the 'No Fandom' bit to change later on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Back Then](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512099) by [Raptor_Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptor_Redemption/pseuds/Raptor_Redemption)




End file.
